Trees
by kawaiiokama
Summary: of all the stories I've ever written, this is the most pointless. Naruto and Sasuke sit in a tree. and thats it. oh, and they eat some ramen. its okay, i guess. *shrugs*


AN INTERVIEW WITH THE AUTHOR

Q: Is there pr0nz?

A: Surprisingly, no.

Q: Why?

A: …because no. Is that a problem?

Q: …

A: Yeah, tough. Deal with it.

Q: There is shounen-ai though, right?

A: …of a sort.

Q: Do you own the characters in this story?

A: Nope.

Q: Do you make any money from this story?

A: Also nope.

Q: Would you read this?

A: nein… I would not. But enjoy! XD

* * *

><p>Evenings are good.<p>

If you like things like the cold, and the dark, and the slightly suspicious, that is.

I hadn't been there long, just long enough to relax a little, unwind after a hard day of work. Two hours, maybe? Three hours tops. It's just that the sun was so warm, and I was so tired. And when I stirred again the stars were so goddamed awesome to look at I stayed a little longer.

And longer.

And longer still, until it was more like five hours I'd been there. Five hours, up a tree, alone.

But now, I couldn't deny it any longer.

I was hungry.

Sighing, I stood up on the limb of the tree and stretched. A soft breeze rustled the leaves, and I breathed in the scent of the night. Grass and dew, fragrant and sweet, permeated the air. The sounds of natural things, like creaking branches and the occasional bird call (birds stayed up past their bedtime too. Who knew.)

Yes, evenings are good.

My gut growled and I patted it thoughtfully. Would it be faster to go home from here and eat whatever was in my cupboard, or would it be faster to go down to the shop and buy some ramen? I didn't have much cash on me, sadly. Perhaps I would be able to bludge off someone, when I got back to the village.

I shivered a little, it was beginning to get cold far up my tree, and wondered of maybe I should run all the way back home after all, skip the food. Bed sounded pretty damn marvellous at the moment too.

Ah, internal conflict. I spoke aloud, acknowledging my inner turmoil. "We meet again, old friend."

"That we do."

"Holy fuck shit!"

At the sound of a voice, I spun around, nearly losing my footing and falling to the forest floor below.

"Woah, watch it. Are you a ninja or a klutz with a kunai?"

"Shut up, Sasuke!" I composed myself and narrowed my eyes.

The young man sat on the limb just behind me, legs dangling down over the side. He smirked and shrugged, rising to his feet with indecent grace and producing a large cloth wrapped parcel, seemingly out of no-where.

"Well, if you're going to be like that then I guess I will just leave. And take this ramen with me." He waved the parcel in front of him. The smell… Oh god I could smell it. It smelt like heaven.

"You bought… ramen?"

"Yeah. I thought you might be hungry, so I brought you something out here and decided we could share."

I narrowed my eyes, suddenly very suspicious.

"You brought me ramen?" I repeated to clarify. "And you decided you wanted to share it with me?"

"Yes."

"Who are you and what have you done with Sasuke?"

The guy calling himself Sasuke smirked again, in the way that made my skin crawl. When I saw that smile, I knew what it was. It was a planning something smile. No good ever comes from that smile.

"I'm Sasuke, Naruto. Can't I even sit with you in a tree without arousing suspicion?"

"No."

Sasuke shrugged, and hopped with ease over the three metre gap between our branches. I backed against the trunk of the tree to allow him room to land.

"Nice view from up here, isn't it?"

And with that, he sat down.

"Look, Sasuke, I was just about to leave…"

"No you weren't. Sit down, shut up, an look at the view."

I was somewhat taken aback by his attitude. There was something slightly odd about him. Something not quite Sasuke. Oh sure, it definitely was Sasuke. I could just feel it, the way he sat, the way he walked. They weren't things that could be imitated, and they were exactly Sasuke all right, but no… there was definitely something odd in his demeanour.

I frowned and lent up against the tree trunk. "Sasuke… why are you here?"

They boy shrugged and glanced at the food he had brought nonchalantly. "Why not?"

"Since when have you ever done something like this for no reason?"

"Since now."

"Why?"

"Stop asking so many questions!" Sasuke stood and placed fisted hands on his hips. "If you'd rather I will just leave. Would that make you happy?"

Another crazy mood swing, I blinked and covered my mouth in surprise. There was definitely something wrong today… I wondered what it might possibly be.

"Well… it's nice that you bothered to come and see me."

"I didn't come and see you." He drew the food toward him and I sighed, letting myself drop and taking a seat on the branch again.

"Whatever. Give me some." I reached out, his narrowed eyes rested on my face for a moment, before he relinquished a box and a pair of chopsticks. I dove into the food, ravenous.

A quiet, un-talkative boy. We were together a lot, he and I, but I didn't know him so well. Sometimes, I wished I did. Other times, when furious clouds of angst and hate swirled in the depths of his blue black eyes, I was glad. I would never admit that sometimes, he scared me.

"Eat nicer, that's disgusting, Naruto." He studied me eating, recklessly shoving food into my mouth, nose crinkled in distaste.

"Mm hun-geeh." I swallowed and wiped my mouth on my sleeve. "I'm hungry."

"You don't need to eat like a pig." He turned his gaze back to the sea of dark leaves and trees stretching endlessly into the night. I poked my tongue out and resumed eating. What was he, my mother?

We ate in silence, he was dainty with his chopsticks, making no sound or mess. After we had finished eating still we sat wordlessly. After a while, I sighed and let myself go limp. My eyes fell shut, the breeze picked up rustling the greenery around us. I heard Sasuke shuffle a little and when I cracked my eyes open, I saw he had lain down with his arm across his face.

"Hey, Sasuke?"

He grunted.

"Want to go back to the village yet?"

"No."

"But it's cold and dark and I don't think …" The rest of that sentence died in my throat. _I don't think I trust you alone with me._

"You don't trust me?" He read my mind, I felt my cheeks burn.

"It's not that, it's just…"

He laughed, a short brief bark of little humour. I shuffled around a little, trying to resist. But in the end, I gave in. of course I did. I lay back too, and rolled onto my side so I was facing him.

"I don't not trust you… I just don't understand."

"No." he shifted his arm and turned his head to look at me. His eyes were narrowed, glinting with some chilling emotion I didn't recognise. My cheeks were on fire. The way he was looking made me feel as though he was peeling back my skin, seeing me naked to my bones. "It's probably best if you don't."

His tongue ran slowly along his bottom lip, the hair on the back of my neck prickled. Why would he not stop staring? It was awful, his eyes were gouging into marrow now, I was frozen in my place, gravitating forward, falling into endless black.

But then his eyes slipped away, his gaze returned to the sky and I exhaled. I hadn't realised I had been holding my breath.

My hands trembled, my heart was fluttering.

This boy had a strange effect on me. No doubt about it. But… I didn't hate it. As such.

Yes, nights too are good if you like things cold. And dark. And suspicious.

Which I did.

* * *

><p>Q: Okay, so, erm, why are they up a tree?<p>

A: Why aren't YOU?

Q: And why is it night?

A: Because god intended it to be that way.

Q: Uh-huh… and where is Sakura/Kakashi/the plot in general?

A: In your mother

Q: Are you high?

A: On yaoi and drugs. (lol, jks. Just yaoi)

Q: And your characterization?

A: Was off on purpose. Shut up.

Q: … what is wrong with you?

A: … everything.


End file.
